


For Us

by Zaire121



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Junior Quartet, M/M, post canon..mostly, super minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaire121/pseuds/Zaire121
Summary: Lan Zhan catches his husband leaving every night. Why is he leaving? Where is he going? And why is he keeping it a secret?
Relationships: Lan Zhan|Lan Wangji/Wei Ying|Wei Wuxian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	For Us

The Cloud Recesses was unusually quiet on one slightly windy and sunny day. Around twenty years ago, before a boy met another, it was always this quiet and during a sixteen year long period it was quiet again. After that sixteen year period, everyone in the Cloud Recesses knew it would never be so quiet again. As long as he was there. Which is why it was odd that the place was as quiet as it should’ve been. Because, see, this silence only meant one thing.

I’m sure you’ve heard the story about a young boy from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect who snuck into the prestigious place with two bottles of Emperor’s Smile, only to be caught by a boy in white, from the Gusu Lan Sect, who was displeased at the fact that this boy was breaking one of the three thousand plus rules the Gusu Lan Sect had. Drinking alcohol is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses.

You may have heard about the fight the two had that night, which resulted in a broken bottle of wine. What you may not have heard about was that for one of those men. It was love at first sight. The boy named Lan Wangji thought he hated the other male, Wei Wuxian. That had to be what he was feeling. Hate. How could he love a boy who broke rules left and right without a care? How could he love a boy who said things that got himself the punishment of copying the rules of the sect? There was one answer to both questions.

Wei Wuxian was different from the others Lan Wangji met. Lan Xichen was the only one who could understand Lan Wangji without him saying much more than ‘mn.’ Only saying more when necessary. It took Xichen a while but he was the only one who almost always knew what the quiet boy was thinking, feeling. That was before he met Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji was told by his uncle, Lan Qiren, to supervise Wei Wuxian while he copied down the rules that proceeded three thousand. Wei Wuxian was not put off by his cold demeanor like everyone else. He didn’t stop talking to him even though Lan Wangji spoke few words. Those words being ‘Boring’, ‘Annoying’, and ‘No.’ Lan Wangji was surprised by the fact that Wei Wuxian didn’t leave him alone like everyone else. His persistence to befriend the boy was impressive to Lan Zhan.

After a while Lan Wangji began to pay more attention to the outspoken male. Wei Wuxian was smart and his swordsmanship was as good as Lan Wangji’s. But what Lan Zhan had truly taken the time to notice, was that Wei Wuxian was undeniably handsome. Wei Wuxian often told Lan Wangji how beautiful he was, Lan Wangji always brushed it off, thinking that Wei Wuxian was just up to his usual tricks and jokes. But honestly, Wei Wuxian was serious. He didn’t understand his feelings for the other male in his first life, thinking they were just good friends. But he couldn’t help but compliment him. It was even easier to do when Lan Wangji just believed he was joking around. Even though he wasn’t.

When Wei Wuxian died, there wasn’t a word to explain the immense sadness Lan Wangji felt. He lost the love of his life. His soulmate. His everything. Lan Zhan believed he must’ve found favor in God’s eyes when Wei Wuxian was resurrected by Mo Xuanyu at the hands of a man who hid behind one of his many fans, claiming to not know anything. He had Wei Wuxian back and he would never let him go again.

His heart may have truly stopped for a second when he heard a song he composed for himself and his lover many years before, being played on a flute. He walked towards the melody, then stopped, when he realized he didn’t have to walk. Running was forbidden in the Cloud Recesses, but this wasn’t the Cloud Recesses. He ran until he saw a man dressed in black robes. Hair in a high ponytail and the ends of a red ribbon dancing in the wind. Lan Wangji watched his back. He watched Lil’ Apple at his side and he watched his fingers tap on Chenqing as he blew softly into the instrument.

He was on the final note of the song when Lan Wangji spoke, “Wei Ying.” The music stopped and Wei Wuxian turned around. A smile broke out on his face. Lan Wangji felt himself smiling too. Something only Wei Wuxian could make him do. Suddenly Wei Wuxian’s eyes turned glossy. A tear ran down his cheek but he still smiled. He ran over to Lan Wangji and threw his arms around the man who also had tears in his eyes. “Lan Zhan! You can’t leave me again. I won’t let you, I have something to tell you so listen closely, okay?” Wei Wuxian spoke with his head in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. Lan Wangji’s arms wrapped around the skinny body attached to his. “Mn, will listen to Wei Ying,” he spoke softly. “I’m not too sure how to say this haha, I will just speak from the heart. Lan Zhan, I...fancy you, I love you, I want you, I can’t leave you, I whatever you,” Wei Wuxian said each phrase and after each one, he placed a kiss on Lan Wangji’s neck.

Lan Wangji felt his heart stop again. Did Wei Wuxian just...confess? “I’m sorry I didn’t realize your feelings sooner, or my own,” Wei Wuxian spoke into Lan Wangji’s neck, lips brushing against the now slightly pink skin. Lan Wangji felt a wetness on his neck and heard a sniffle from the other man. “Wei Ying’s crying?” Lan Zhan asked gently. “I made you wait for so long. Thank you for loving me. I’m an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Sorry, Lan Zhan. I made you sad. I won’t do it again” Wei Wuxian hugged Lan Wangji tighter. “No need for sorry or thank you between us,” Lan Zhan pulled Wei Ying off of him just slightly so he could see his face. His eyes were slightly puffy and his cheeks were stained with dry tears. To most, he would’ve looked like a mess to anyone else but to Lan Wangji, he was the most beautiful man in the world. “Wei Ying is beautiful,” Lan Wangji caressed his cheek with his thumb, a small smile on his lips.

“Lan Zhan! You have to warn me before you say such things. My heart can’t take it,” Wei Wuxian sighed dramatically. “It is true, though,” Lan Wangji stated. “I love you, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian pressed his forehead to Lan Wangji’s. “I love you too, Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji said before closing the gap between them. His lips pressed lightly on his lover’s. Wei Wuxian opened his mouth, Lan Wangji’s tongue pushed into Wei Wuxian’s mouth and the latter moaned in response. They stayed like this for a while before a donkey that felt forgotten, rammed its way through the two men. “Lil’ Apple! What a mood killer,” Wei Wuxian turned away from Lan Zhan and pointed at the donkey who huffed in response. “Mood not ruined,” a voice said. Wei Wuxian turned back to the man he’d just confessed to and was immediately met with a pair of soft lips. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! So needy,” Wei Wuxian spoke as a tongue pushed its way back into the familiar warm mouth. “Quiet,” Lan Wangji commanded, the tips of his ears pink. Wei Wuxian laughed at this. “You know Lan Zhan, if you are truly this needy, we can do it every day,” Wei Wuxian said, when Lan Wangji finally let his lips go. “Shameless,” Lan Wangji snorted. “I’m serious!” Wei Wuxian hugged Lan Wangji’s waist tight as the latter tried to push him off to hide his growing embarrassment. “Mark your words,” Lan Wangji said before walking in the direction he came, dragging Wei Wuxian with him. Lil’ Apple naturally followed them.

“Lan Zhan, where are we going?” Wei Wuxian asked. “Home,” Lan Wangji responded. “Lan Qiren won’t like me being there,” Wei Wuxian reminded him. “Don’t care, Uncle must agree,” Lan Wangji said firmly, squeezing the arms wrapped around him. “And if he doesn’t?” Wei Wuxian prompted. “Then we will leave. I won’t let you go again,” Lan Wangji stated. He hated the mere thought of not having Wei Wuxian by his side every second of every day. And Wei Wuxian felt the same about his lover. “Lan Zhan, I love you,” He shouted at the top of his lungs for anyone to hear. He was behind him so he couldn’t really see his face but Lan Wangji was smiling. Despite him saying, “Shameless.”

“Don’t you love me too, Er gege,” Wei Wuxian pouted his lip, not that Lan Wangji could see, and pulled lightly on his robe. Lan Wangji stopped abruptly, much to Wei Wuxian’s surprise. He turned around to face Wei Wuxian. He picked him up, bridal style and continued walking to their destination. “I love Wei Ying, I love Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji chanted. Even as they passed people, he continued saying it and Wei Wuxian covered his eyes in embarrassment. “And you call me shameless,” Wei Wuxian snickered. “Wei Ying’s fault,” Lan Wangji said before continuing to chant the same phrase. Wei Wuxian snuggled closer against Lan Wangji and smiled to himself. He loved this man. And this man loved him.

But let’s not get carried away. Like I was saying before, the silence in the Cloud Recesses only meant one thing. Wei Ying was not there. Lan Zhan woke up at five in the morning like he did every morning before that. He scrunched his eyebrows at the lack of weight that was usually on his chest in the morning. He looked over and didn’t see Wei Ying snuggling on Lan Zhan like he did every morning, using him as a body pillow. “Wei Ying,” he called out to his husband and heard no response. He went outside of the jingshi, wondering where he’d run off to, so early. Wei Ying never woke up before his husband and resented waking up even after Lan Zhan would insist that it was time to start the day.

The other disciples in the clan seemed to notice his absence because they didn’t hear the whines of a man who claimed to be forced to get up so early. Lan Zhan walked around frantically, starting to get worried. He came across four disciples. He walked as fast as he could, careful not to break the rule so often broken, and stood in front of the chattering disciples. Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, Jin Ling, and Ouyang Zizhen who was formally adopted by Wei Ying and Lan Zhan around a year ago at the same time Jingyi was, stood infront of him. Three of the disciples said, “Father.” While one said, “HanGuang-Jun.” “Mn,” Lan Zhan replied. He looked to his first son, Sizhui. The boy took a second to read his father’s face before realizing himself what was going on. He gasped. “Where is Wei Wuxian?” Jin Ling said, looking around. He wouldn’t admit it but it worried the young sect leader when his uncle wasn’t at Lan Zhan’s side like he usually was.

Just then, before Lan Zhan could say anything, the man in question was walking through the gates of the Cloud Recesses. His hands were crossed behind his back rather suspiciously. “Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said. To others, it sounded monotone. To those close to the Chief Cultivator, there was worry in his speech. “I’m fine, Lan Zhan,” he smiled his usual smile. Lan Zhan looked at him with a face as if saying, _what are you up to?_ Wei Ying pretended not to understand and laughed it off then greeting his children and nephew. “Hello little juniors,” he waved excitedly at them, then remembering something, he snatched his hand back behind his back. The juniors greeted him with the same excitement. Lan Zhan grabbed his husband’s arm and pulled him back to the Jingshi. Closing the doors behind them, four juniors were left confused.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan spoke. Wei Ying knew what his husband wanted him to tell him. “I wasn’t doing anything. Just walking around,” he replied. “Lie,” Lan Zhan stated before walking up to Wei Ying and grabbing his hands. They were rough. There were traces of dirt and splinters. “What were you doing,” Lan Zhan towered over Wei Ying who was now sitting on their bed. “N-Nothing! I was just walking around and I fell. Let it go,” Wei Ying’s temper went up as he snatched his hands back, picking at the small splinters in his hand. Lan Zhan breathed deeply before leaving the jingshi.

Wei Ying thought he was angry but Lan Zhan returned with a bucket of steaming water, a towel and what seemed to be tweezers. He sat down beside his cultivation partner and took his left hand in his right. He picked out the splinters one by one. Wei Ying hissed quietly at the pain but didn’t move his hand away. When the splinters were gone, Lan Zhan took the small hand towel and dipped it in the water, rung it out and wiped his hand with the towel. When his hand was clean, he proceeded to do the other one. He cleaned his hands in silence, aside from the small hisses that came from Wei Ying. They continued the day without discussion of what caused Wei Ying’s hands to be in such a condition.

Lan Zhan woke up to the sound of rustling beside him. Wei Ying had climbed into their bed. When he left, Lan Zhan didn’t know. He felt Wei Ying slip his arms around his waist so that his chest was against Lan Zhan’s back. Lan Zhan’s body clock told him that it was long before five. Lan Zhan was about to speak but Wei Ying beat him to it. “It’s good that you’re still asleep. I’m not sure how long I can keep this from you but I will try my best,” he whispered into Lan Zhan’s back. He must’ve thought he hadn’t woken Lan Zhan up. Lan Zhan couldn’t help but wonder. What was his loved one keeping from him? Was he doing something he thought Lan Zhan wouldn’t approve of?

These questions swirling in his mind made him angry. Why would Wei Ying keep something from him? What was making him sneak out every night? Or...who? Throughout the next few days, Lan Zhan would see his husband leaving and coming back to the jingshi at ungodly hours. He never said anything to Wei Ying because everytime he began to bring it up, Wei Ying would either laugh it off and change the subject or get defensive and angry at Lan Zhan for prying. One day, Lan Zhan saw him about to leave in the middle of the night again. Wei Wuxian turned around, though, and kissed Lan Zhan on his forehead. Thinking his husband was still sleeping he said, “I wish you wouldn’t press the issue so much. You are making it so hard to keep this from you.” He kissed his temple and left their home. Lan Zhan allowed four of the young disciples, the day before, to follow him the next time he left.

Not long after Wei Ying left, Zizhen, Sizhui, Jingyi, and Jin Ling followed behind him. Lan Zhan would’ve gone himself but the juniors insisted on going to see what he was up to so Lan Zhan could rest properly. Wei Ying was walking down a clearing in the woods. Half humming a tune that Lan Sizhui immediately recognized. “Who cares about the crowded, broad road? I’ll walk the single-plank bridge all the night...” Wei Ying continued humming when he couldn’t find the exact words that came next in the song. Sizhui smiled at the familiar tune and continued discreetly following his dad with his brothers. Wei Wuxian stopped abruptly and scoffed. “Come out,” he said after a while. The four boys stood still. “Now,” Wei Ying’s voice deepened.

The juniors came into view and Wei Ying sighed and threw his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb. “Why are you following me?” He asked when the juniors were close enough to hear. “You keep leaving during the night and we wanted to know what you were doing,” Jin Ling bravely said to his uncle. “Just as nosy as Lan Zhan,” he sighed. Jingyi and Jin Ling looked at him with a suspicious face. Sizhui and Zizhen looked at him ashamed, probably at the fact that they’d been caught spying on their dad as if he was doing something wrong. “You guys act like you’re trying to catch a cheater or something. Anyway, I’ll tell you my secret,” Wei Ying shrugged helplessly. The juniors' faces lit up. “ _But_ , if my precious husband finds out about this, I will personally punish you all,” he squinted at them. They all nodded frantically, put up three fingers, and promised not to tell Lan Zhan.

“Follow me,” Wei Ying said. He motioned for them to walk alongside him and so they did. When Wei Ying stopped, the juniors stopped too. They looked up at him and he turned around, smiling. “This is what I’ve been running off to each night,” he said, giddy. The juniors looked around and one after another, eyes lit up in awe.

In front of them was a rather large cottage, surrounded by green grass and plants. A few feet away from the cottage seemed to be a garden. They walked around the place. Behind the cottage were two trees on either side with cherry blossoms. There was a patio and if you looked up, you could see a balcony. The area was spacious and the air smelled of flowers and rain. On either side of the front door of the cottage were banners. One was blue with clouds engraved in the fabric and the other purple with lotuses engraved in the fabric.

They walked inside the cottage. There were multiple bedrooms along with a kitchen, bathrooms, a dining room and two studies. The walls were a deep brown and large rugs covered the floor. “You did all of this?” Zizhen exclaimed. “Yes! That’s why I left so often. I needed as much time as possible to do this without getting caught. I’m almost done. I just need one more day and this place will be ready. Me and Lan Zhan can move here! It's quite close to the Cloud Recesses. I chose this place so that Lan Zhan could go back whenever necessary. This can be our home. And there are many bedrooms so…” Wei Ying started to fiddle with his fingers. “WE CAN COME HERE TOO!?!?” Jingyi yelled. Wei Ying laughed. “Of course, all four of you. Whenever you’d like,” he said, opening his arms wide. The four boys scrambled to pull their senior, father, and uncle into a hug. He laughed heartily.

The next day, the juniors had seen Lan Zhan walking towards them. They immediately turned around and walked as fast as they were allowed. “Stop.” A voice behind them said. They turned around and Lan Zhan was right in front of them. Jingyi made a scared squeak. “HanGuang-Jun,” the four juniors addressed him with his formal title. For Jin Ling it was normal, for the rest...not so much. That’s how he knew something was wrong. The juniors immediately recognized their mistake and internally slapped themselves. “Speak,” Lan Zhan commanded. The juniors tried thinking of an excuse. “Well, what happened was-,” Jingyi started before Lan Zhan cut him off saying, “Lying is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses.” They all gulped. The romantic young master had an idea. “We followed Senior Wei like you told us to. But we were caught by him,” Zizhen said strategically. Lan Zhan was about to interrogate them some more when his husband bounced up to them. The juniors quickly bowed before walking away swiftly.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan sounded irritated and Wei Ying wasn’t oblivious to this. “Lan Zhan...are you angry with me?” He questioned. “No,” Lan Zhan flicked his hand and placed a fist behind his back. “Lan Zhan, lying is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses,” Wei Ying said, tugging slightly on his husband's white sleeve. “Wei Ying leaves at night,” Lan Zhan states, looking straight at Wei Ying with a hint of anger and suspicion in his golden eyes. Wei Ying’s silvery grey eyes stared back. He sighed. “Yes,” he admitted. “Wei Ying is hiding something from me,” Lan Zhan looked down, obviously hurt. Wei Ying felt his heart drop at this. “Oh, screw it. I can’t wait anymore,” Wei Ying grabbed his husband’s hand and dragged him out of the Cloud Recesses and to the place he’d gone to every night for a couple months now. His hands were over Lan Zhan’s eyes when they reached the destination. Wei Ying moved so he could stand in front of his lover.

“I’m sorry that I made you sad. I just wanted to do this and I wanted to surprise you. I love you, Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying apologized. Lan Zhan’s eyes were still closed. “No need for sorry between us,” Lan Zhan said quietly. Wei Ying smiled and told Lan Zhan to open his eyes. Lan Zhan looked around. The place was more beautiful during the day than at night. Upon seeing the beautiful cottage, garden, banners, and trees, Lan Zhan couldn’t stop his emotions.

“Wei Ying,” he said, he sounded choked up. His eyes were teary and he sniffled. Wei Ying went behind his husband, wrapped his arms around his waist and hummed softly with his head resting on his shoulder. “For us?” Lan Zhan asked. “Mn. Surprise!” Wei Ying whispered in his ear. Lan Zhan swung his husband around and looked him in the eyes.

Lan Zhan had tears streaming down his face but his expression is what made Wei Ying’s heart soar. He was smiling at him. Not his usual _Wei Ying you are the love of my life_ smile but one that was inexplicable. Lan Zhan was smiling wide with teeth and he couldn’t stop himself. Wei Ying did this for him? It made Lan Zhan want to cry. It _did_ make Lan Zhan cry. Wei Ying saw this and matched his smile. “Love you, Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said after pulling his man into a hug. “And I love you, Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said, eyes glossy. Lan Zhan cupped his husband’s face and kissed his lips. Wei Ying did the same. Lan Zhan’s mouth opened and their tongues met, pushing against the other. Wei Ying pulled back just a tiny bit, a string of saliva connecting between their mouths.

“Want to try out the new bed I just bought?” Wei Ying whispered, moving his hands along the body of his beloved. “Mn,” Lan Zhan replied before throwing Wei Ying on his back and walking towards the cottage that was built just for them and their family. “Lan Zhan! You picked me up! No fair, I should be in charge this time!” Wei Ying protested as he was carried in the cottage. “No. Will show how much I love Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said, hand on the door. “I want to show you though,” Wei Ying said as they entered their new home. “We will show each other,” Lan Zhan said, caressing his lover’s hair. “Fine...but can I request one thing?” Wei Ying asked. Lan Zhan nodded. “Can I be on top one time?” He asked with a giggle. “Shameless,” Lan Zhan replied, closing the doors behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed💖


End file.
